The present disclosure relates generally to the field of secure storage and retrieval of sensitive data. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing a multi-level storage architecture with cryptographic security and file-based operations.
Advances in multi-level processing capability, as well as an increase in global connectivity for tactical and operational platforms, have driven platforms to support multiple levels of sensitive and classified data simultaneously while ensuring separation and confidentiality for each domain as required by data owners. These platforms simultaneously host and protect a wide range of data, for example, from unclassified maintenance and system health data to highly sensitive mission, tactical, and/or intelligence data. It would also be advantageous if these platforms allowed a broader range of services and file based operations to manage the data.
Processing of multiple security domains can be addressed through architectural solutions, such as redundant hardware operating at different classification levels. However, this leads to increased size, weight, and power (SWAP), which can be prohibitive in airborne platforms.
Therefore, there is a need for a partitioned large capacity storage architecture that processes multiple security domains. There is also a need for a multi-level design that supports a range of services that allow two-way transfer of data at a lower SWAP for multiple security domains on commonly used storage media hardware.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.